Bendita bebida
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Cuando uno esta borracho suele hacer estupideces, pero en algunas ocasiones pueden tener muy buenos resultados, Dios bendiga la bebida. One-shot


Bendita bebida

Como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, Ranma y sus amigos del instituto, Hiroshi y Daisuke, habían salido a beber ese fin de semana, con la excusa de que ya quedaba poco para comenzar las clases en su nuevo semestre de universidad así que se les dificultaría verse seguido. Ranma en realidad nunca bebía, no le gustaba, pero esa noche, por petición de sus amigos lo hizo. Al no estar acostumbrado a beber, las tres cervezas que tomo esa noche lo dejaron en un mal estado, se le notaba en su caminar, en el de los tres, ya que iban abrazados desde los hombros, caminando de un lado a otro por las calles.

A pesar del obvio estado de embriaguez en el que estaba, un rayo de lucidez traspaso a Ranma y les ofreció a sus amigos pasar la noche en el Dojo, era muy tarde, y por lo ebrios que estaban les podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Y así lo hicieron, como pudieron llegaron al Dojo, armando un gran alboroto, que Ranma en susurros se encargó de acallar.

– Silencio, despertaran a todo el mundo, si Akane me ve así me mata.

Sus amigos no pudieron aguantar sus risas – Deberías ir a decirle buenas noches con un besito, como buen prometido.

– No, mejor aún – dijo esta vez Daisuke – Podrías ir y por fin declararte.

Ranma río ante la ocurrencia, pero pareció pensarlo un segundo – Mucho mejor aún, iré y le pediré que se case conmigo.

Ambos amigos quedaron asombrados unos segundos, pero la idea les encanto – ¡Así se habla Ranma! Ya era hora, llevan años como prometidos.

Ranma corrió, como su estado etílico se lo permitió, hasta su habitación, dejando a sus amigos en la escalera.

– Daisuke, veremos en vivo como nuestro bebé se le declara al amor de su vida ¡Necesitamos una cámara!

– No seas idiota Hiroshi, estos momentos son íntimos, nadie puede verlos, no podemos grabarlo, imagínate si la hermana de Akane obtiene esa grabación, no no – Dijo moviendo su cabeza y pareciendo serio – Es un momento íntimo, solo para nosotros cuatro.

En ese momento apareció Ranma con una cajita en sus manos, en ese instante le parecía tan buena idea pedírselo, hace meses que la tenía en su velador, pesando en cómo hacerlo, tenía varias ideas, según él la mejor forma era ser novios un tiempo y después pedírselo, otras encontraba romántico declarársele y pedirle matrimonio en ese mismo instante, ¿Para que esperar?. Y al parecer así lo haría.

– Miren – Dijo abriendo la cajita y mostrando el anillo que tenía dentro – ¿Creen que le guste?

Ambos amigos se acercaron al anillo y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron – Amigo es precioso, si ella te dice que no ¡Yo me caso contigo! – Dijo Hiroshi abrazándolo

Daisuke se unió al momento, haciendo un tierno abrazo triple – ¡Nuestro bebé está tan grande!

Se separaron y fueron a la habitación de Akane. Sin muchas delicadezas Ranma entró y sus amigos se quedaron en la puerta, intentando ocultarse, solo asomando sus cabezas.

Ranma llego frente a Akane y la sacudió un poco para despertarla – Akane, Akane despierta, debo preguntarte algo.

La joven despertó rápido, digamos que el joven Saotome no estaba siendo delicado – ¿Ranma? ¿Qué pasa? – El olor a alcohol no paso desapercibido por ella – ¿Acaso bebiste? – Frunció en ceño.

– Solo un poco, pero no vine por eso – La tomo del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, cuando estuvieron frente a frente Ranma se agacho y se apoyó en una rodilla, en la pose clásica para una petición, y sacó la cajita que tenía en su bolsillo.

– Oh por Dios lo está haciendo, ¡De verdad lo está haciendo! – Dijo un histérico Hiroshi mientras sacudía a su amigo.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, Akane aun media dormida no entendía bien que estaba ocurriendo, solo veía a Ranma arrodillado frente a ella, con esa sonrisa de bobo que amaba, con una cajita en sus manos.

De pronto Ranma deja ver el interior de la caja y a Akane se le iluminaron los ojos, era un anillo, con una pequeña flor de cerezo en él, era simplemente perfecto, estaba absorta mirándolo cuando escucho a Ranma hablar.

– Akane, cásate conmigo.

Nuevo silencio ¿Acaso seguía dormida? No, sentía el frío el piso en sus pies. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Probablemente ¿De verdad Ranma Saotome estaba en su habitación pidiéndole matrimonio? Aparentemente sí.

Poco a poco comenzó a salir de ese estado asombro y comenzó a razonar, sus amigos, viernes por la noche, el olor indiscutible a licor que había en el aire, rápidamente bajó de la nube en la que estaba por escuchar a Ranma decir esas tres palabras.

– Estás ebrio – Dijo en un tono triste – Vete a tu cuarto.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su cama cuando sintió como Ranma tomaba su mano y se lo impedía

– Puede que este ebrio, solo un poco – Se puso de pie y quedo frente a ella, muy cerca – Pero eso no quita que te amé – Sus ojos se centraron en los avellana frente a él, tan grandes, tan profundos – Cásate conmigo Akane, por favor.

Akane en ese momento dejo de respirar ¿Cuentas veces había soñado con escuchar esas palabras? Miles, durante años. Ya no pensó en el evidente estado de su prometido, ni en sus amigos que no hacían esfuerzo alguno por ocultarse, solo respondió lo que le dijo su corazón.

– Sí, me casare contigo.

Pequeños gritos por parte de los chicos ocultos se escucharon, Rama sintió como su pecho se inflaba y su corazón comenzaba una carrera que su cuerpo nunca inicio, le había dicho que sí, Akane había aceptado ser su esposa.

Emocionado tomo su mano derecha, rápidamente, y con algo de fuerza, coloco el anillo en el dedo índice.

– ¡No espera ahí no es! – Pero nadie escucho eso, Ranma la había tomado por la cintura y daban vueltas por la habitación.

Cuando Ranma el bajo se acercó para por fin besarla pero sus amigos ingresaron a la pieza abrazándolos y felicitándolos muchas veces, luego del alboroto Ranma los tomó y se lo llevó para que Akane pudiese dormir

De un momento a otro se quedó sola en su cuarto, teniendo como única prueba de lo que acababa de ocurrir ese pequeño anillo en su dedo índice. Que torpe había sido su prometido, ese no es el dedo donde va un anillo de compromiso. Mañana tendría que devolvérselo, no estaba tan loca para pensar que esa declaración era real, era obvio que si mezclas alcohol con lo idiota que pueden ser esos tres cosas como esta ocurren, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba, una parte de ella estaba feliz, había escuchado a su prometido decir cosas que jamás pensó oiría, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro se acostó, tomo el anillo para sacarlo pero se detuvo y lo dejó ahí mismo, que más daba, dormir con él no le haría mal.

* * *

Despertó en la mañana con una terrible jaqueca, desorientado, sabía que estaba en su cuarto, pero no como había llegado ahí, tampoco sabía porque sus amigos estaban junto a él. Los meció suavemente para despertarlos, cosa que no funciono así que tuvo que usar más fuerza

– ¡Hey tranquilo! – Le grito Hiroshi cuando consiguió despertar – No seas bruto ya desperté.

– ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Hiroshi miró a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta de donde se encontraba – Pues no lo sé, ayer bebimos demasiado.

– Ni que lo digas, quien iba a pensar que tres cervezas me dejarían así.

– Oye ¿Y Daisuke?

– No pude despertarlo.

– Déjame a mí, será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, puedes tener problemas si nos ven acá.

– No lo creo, pero si no les molesta.

– Claro que no, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu suegro.

Esa frase le despertó un sentimiento en Ranma, como si olvidara algo importante, pero lo ignoro, supuso que todos los borrachos despiertan así después de una noche de bebida.

Hiroshi tomó como pudo a su viejo amigo y salió del cuarto de Ranma, seguido por él quien se encargó de revisar que nadie los viera pasar y así no tener que dar explicaciones.

Vio como salían del Dojo Tendo sin ser descubiertos, por la luz del sol debía ser algo temprano, agudizo su oído y no escuchaba ni a su madre o a Kasumi en la cocina, por lo que todos aún debían estar dormidos. Volvió por sus pasos y se dirigió al baño, una buena ducha le terminaría de sacar la resaca y le quitaría ese olor a alcohol que parecía tener impregnado por su cuerpo.

* * *

– No puede ser, no puede ser ¡NO PUEDE SER!

En su habitación estaba la menor de las Tendo sin creer su suerte, se había despertado y rápidamente recordó lo sucedido en la noche, así que levanto su mano para volver a ver ese hermoso anillo, pero lo que vio la preocupo de sobremanera. Su dedo estaba algo hinchado, y rojo, contrastaba con su mano completamente blanca, intento sacarlo rápidamente pero no pudo.

– Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

Pero un pensamiento llego a ella, si ese anillo Ranma lo había comprado para ella, ¿No debía ser de su medida? ¿No debía poder entrar y salir con facilidad? Esto la entristeció, quizás el anillo era para Shampoo o Ukyo y él de borracho se lo dio a ella. Quiso llorar, de solo pensar pensar que su Ranma había comprado un anillo para otra, que ya estaba planeando casarse y no era con ella, no podría con eso. Alejó esos problemas de su mente, uno a la vez, primero debía sacarse ese anillo, luego devolvérselo y después, si se atrevía, le preguntaría de alguna forma para quien era ese anillo.

Tomó todo lo necesario para darse un baño y salió corriendo evitando ser vista por cualquiera.

Entro en él y enseguida se dio cuenta que había sido ocupado hace poco, aún seguía el piso mojado, entro rápidamente a la ducha, tomó una gran cantidad de jabón líquido y lo paso por sus manos, quizás algo resbaloso lo podía sacar, pero tampoco funciono, y su dedo parecía ponerse cada vez más rojo, comenzando a dolerle.

Frustrada llego a su habitación para buscar un sweater lo más grande posible para poder ocultar sus manos y nadie viera el anillo, de ser así podría pasar una catástrofe, desde Ranma diciendo que solo ebrio le pediría matrimonio a una niña tan fea, marimacho, pecho plano, o podría ser la señora Saotome mañana mismo, cosa que reconozcámoslo no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero esa no era la forma en que lo quería.

Bajó a la cocina, como todos estaban en la mesa pudo tranquilamente tomar algo de aceite e intentarlo de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Tímida asomó su cabeza por el comedor para pedir ayuda a su prometido, rogando que no usara el momento para burlarse de ella.

-Ra…Ranma, ¿Podrías venir, por favor?

El joven Saotome, como todos los días, ya se encontraba peleando con su padre por la comida, ignorante de lo que sufría su prometida – ¿Ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

¿De dónde venía esa reacción? Anoche se le había declarado ¿Y ahora la trataba así? ¿No debía estar avergonzado o algo? Esto molesto a la ya estresada joven – Si Ranma ¡AHORA!

Refunfuñando siguió a su prometida hasta estar unos metros lejos del comedor, pero algo llamo su atención - ¿Dónde están Hiroshi y Daisuke?

Ranma se asustó – ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Acaso nos viste?, ¿Hicimos mucho ruido?

– De que hablas si ustedes tres entraron a mi cuarto y … -El rostro de asombro de su prometido la alertó, no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada de anoche ¿Cómo explicarle el anillo? No le creería que él entró a su cuarto y se lo propuso, tendría que buscar ayuda de otra forma, pero ¿Cómo, a quién?

– ¿Entramos a tu cuarto? Yo, perdona no recuerdo, de verdad perdón – Ranma rojo de la vergüenza no sabía qué hacer, ¿Y si había hablado de más con ella? ¿Sería eso acaso lo que sentía debía recordar?

El semblante de Akane cambio a uno de tristeza cuando confirmo su sospecha – No tranquilo, no hicieron nada, solo entraron a saludar.

Ranma notó repentino cambio de humor – ¿Estas segura?

– Si, si, no me hagas caso, quería preguntarte por ellos, nada más, vuelve al comedor.

Ranma obedeció, aunque seguía pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho anoche, Akane a los pocos segundos entró, se sentó en su lugar de siempre y comenzó a comer,

Pasados unos minutos, donde algunos bebían té luego de la comida. la señora Nodoka vio algo que le llamo la atención – Akane querida, ¿Que te ocurrió en el dedo? Lo tienes rojísimo

Akane se recrimino por lo descuidada que había sido, intentó ocultar su dedo durante todo el desayuno y ahora tomaba tranquilamente el té con ambas manos. Al escuchar la pregunta escondió rápidamente su mano bajo la mesa– No es nada tía, solo me lastime, ¿Que torpe no? jejeje – Intentó sonreír para que no se preocupara, pero ahora el preocupado era otro.

– Si, siempre has sido muy torpe, anda déjame ver – Se acercó a ella para tomar su mano, pero ella se alejó completamente – ¡NO! – Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para mirarlos – No es nada, de verdad. Subiré a mi cuarto.

* * *

Lo evito toda la tarde, no salió ni una vez de su habitación, intento de mil maneras sacarse ese estúpido anillo.

Estúpido porque no salía.

Estúpido porque no salía porque no era de su talla.

Estúpido porque no salía, porque no era de su talla, porque no era para ella.

Resignada se encamino al Dojo, donde creía estaría su prometido. El muchacho ajeno a todo solo intentaba recordar lo ocurrido en la habitación de su prometida, había recordado algunas imágenes, los cuatro en la habitación, él despertándola, él arrodillado, pero nada más. Para él no había mucha lógica que sacar en eso.

Sintió como su prometida entraba y se sentaba a su lado, esperando que saliera de su trance de meditación, cuando abrió los ojos y giro para verla ella estaba aun con ese sweater gigante, se veía tierna en él, era excesivamente grande para ella, se preguntó si se vería igual de tierna con una de sus camisas, aunque tierna no era la palabra precisa. La vio tener su vista fija al frente mirando a la nada, la escucho dar un pequeño suspiro y estiro su mano hacia él, dejando ver su dedo aun sonrojado y la razón de porque estaba así. Casi se desmalla, abrió grande su boca sin saber que decir, se alejó un poco apuntándolo, no entendía nada ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué lo traía puesto? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

– No sale.

Esa pequeña frase logró despertarlo – ¿Qué, qué dices?

Akane terminó por enojarse, sabía que no debía hacerlo, él no había hecho nada malo, pero toda la situación la tenía mal – El estúpido anillo no sale.

A Ranma le molesto el comentario sobre el anillo, tardo semanas en elegir el correcto, pero dejando el leve enojo a un lado se atrevió a preguntar lo que tenía atorado en su garganta – Co…como es que tú…

– Anoche, digamos que no entraste a mi pieza a decirme buenas noches, tu… – Lo miro por primera vez desde que entró al Dojo – Me pediste que me sacara contigo.

Literalmente, el joven sintió como su corazón se detenía unos segundos. Pensó rápido mil excusas que darle pero no fueron necesarias

– Tranquilo, estabas ebrio, dijiste algunas estupideces y ya está, a todos les pasa – Le sonrió tristemente – Ahora el problema es que no sale.

Le dolió la sonrisa de su prometida, podía sentir la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos – ¿Que estupideces dije?

Akane rio esta vez, pero la tristeza de sus ojos se mantenía – Dijiste que me amabas – Otro vuelvo en el corazón del muchacho – ¿Qué tontería no? Está claro que no es así.

Silencio, está no era la forma en que quería que pasara esto, pero no quería volver a escucharla diciendo que hecho de que él la amara fuera una tontera. Iba a aclararlo cuando vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Akane – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

– No, llevo desde anoche con el anillo, no me llega bien la sangre, me duele.

Ranma tomó su mano y examinó el dedo, la punta se estaba volviendo morada –Serás tonta, ¡Debiste venir antes! Vamos a cortar ese anillo.

Akane retiro su mano rápidamente – ¡NO! No hay porque cortarlo, puede salir

– ¿Cómo? Llevas todo el día intentándolo.

Se quedaron callados, en el fondo Ranma no quería romper el anillo, era el que él había escogido para ella, pero no había remedio, si no le llegaba la circulación podría hasta perder el dedo. Luego de muchos intentos por parte de ambos no les quedo otra salida que ir a buscar ayuda de alguien más.

Fueron donde la única persona que no sacaría provecho de todo esto o comenzaría a organizar una boda.

–Kasumi, necesitamos ayuda.

La habían ido a buscar a la cocina. La hermana mayor los vio a ambos con el semblante serio, luego bajo la mirada hacia la mano que Akane le mostraba y encontró el anillo, su felicidad duro a penas unos segundos hasta que entendió todo.

– ¿Ya probaste con jabón o aceite?

– Si, y nada.

Ella mismo intento hacerlo con su fuerza, pero tampoco resulto. Hasta que recordó un viejo truco. Fue al baño para tomar un poco de hilo deltal, pasó un extremo por debajo del anillo y el resto comenzó a enrollarlo alrededor del dedo de Akane, con fuerza para disminuir la inflamación. Mientras enrollaba también tiraba del anillo para que fuera saliendo. Poco a poco el anillo comenzó a deslizarse sobre el dedo, hasta que finalmente salió. Kasumi se lo entrego a Akane y sonrió.

– Ya está. Supongo que deben hablar, los dejo solos.

Salió de la cocina, dejando con ella con silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Ranma observaba de dedo de Akane, que de a poco dejo de estar tan rojo, ahora ella se veía aliviada, pero sus ojos aún demostraban tristeza. Le paso el anillo a Ranma e intento sonreír.

–Aquí lo tienes. Bueno, supongo que iré a mi cuarto – Giró para salir y dio algunos pasos.

Ranma debía actuar rápido, quería explicarle todo, aclararlo, estaba buscando las palabras precisas hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo – Akane, si te puse el anillo, tú tuviste que haberme dicho que si – Akane dejo de caminar pero no se dio vuelva – Acaso, ¿Tú aceptaste? – Pregunto lleno de esperanzas.

La chica solo volvió su rostro y le sonrió, pero aun tenia era marcada tristeza en ella, no tenía el valor para responder a esa pregunta – Me iré a mi cuarto.

Antes de irse completamente Akane decidió preguntar lo que venía todo el día matándola, pero no quería ser directa, se detuvo en la entrada, pero no se volvió a mirarlo – Es un anillo precioso, la chica que lo reciba estará feliz, pero podrías confirmar que sea de su medida para que no le ocurra lo que me paso a mi.

Ranma que no parecía caer en cuenta de lo que hablaba su prometida, simplemente respondió – Tiene la medida correcta – Sonrió ante la ocurrencia – no sería tan tonto como para no saber la medida de la mujer con la que quiero casarme.

Puñales, sentía verdaderos puñales atravesar su pecho, no pudo más – Entiendo, seguro ella también te dice que si – El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir rápido cuando cofirmo su sospecha, ella le había dio que si.

Akane se giró para verlo una vez más, después de eso ya no tenía sentido estar comprometidos, hablaría con su padre, con tía Nodoka, lo dejaría libre para que se casara con quien quisiera, dejaría libre a su Ranma, aunque ya no podía llamarlo así. Pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, pero fue valiente y miro directamente la mirada azulada que tenía frente a ella – Adiós.

¿Adiós? ¿Acaso lloraba? Caminó rápido hacia ella, quizás de qué forma estúpida su prometida había mal interpretado todo, como siempre, debía aclararlo antes de que ella cometiera alguna locura. Tomó su mano, Akane intento quitarla, lo miro con sorpresa sin entender que hacía, él le sonrió para que se tranquilizara. Lentamente deslizo el anillo por el dedo anular de la chica, entrando fácilmente, lo deslizo para que viera que no había problemas en sacarlo, como ocurría con el dedo índice. La chica paro de llorar de golpe.

– Te lo dije, es la medida correcta.

Antes de poder decirle nada Ranma saco nuevamente el anillo y lo guardo, Akane lo miró con mil preguntas en su rostro, que él respondió con una sola frase – Todo a su tiempo.

Solo atino a sonreír, era para ella, él quería pedirle ser su esposa, que boba, miro su mano y pudo ver que ninguno de sus dedos eran iguales, comenzó a reír, seguida de su prometido – Todo a su tiempo – Repitió

Le sonrió y camino fuera de la cocina, pero antes de salir dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido, no cabía en la felicidad.

Esa noche cenaron tranquilamente, Nodoka pregunto a Akane como seguía su dedo y ella levanto su mano para mostrarlo – No era nada tía, se lo dije.

* * *

Días después Ranma se encontraba en el tejado sobre el cuarto de Akane, pensando. Le había dicho que todo a su tiempo, pero que más daba, ella sabía que él tenía un anillo para ella, ella ya le había dicho que si una vez.

Entró a la habitación de su amada y como esa misma noche la despertó y saco de su cama, se paró frente a ella y mostró la caja.

Akane comenzó a reír suavemente, entendiendo a que se debía la intromisión a su cuarto – ¿Dónde están Hiroshi y Daisuke? ¿Saliste a beber de nuevo?

Ranma rio con ella – Calla, arruinas el momento.

Silencio, los dos se quedaron callados, expectantes al acontecimiento que lo cambiaría todo.

-Akane Tendo, no sabes las veces que he planificado este momento, tengo mil discursos en mi cabeza, cada uno más cursi que el anterior, pero en estos momentos lo único que quiero decirte es que te amo, no quiero pasar un día más sin ti – Se arrodilló y abrió la cajita con el mismo anillo de hace unos días – Cásate conmigo Akane.

Akane apenas contenía sus lágrimas, esta vez era real – Si, claro que me casaré contigo.

Ranma se levantó feliz, tendría para siempre en su memoria el rostro de ella diciendo que aceptaba ser su esposa, tomó el anillo y esta vez lo dejo en el dedo correcto.

– Pensé que tardarías más.

– Honestamente yo también.

Ranma tomo ambas mejillas de Akane, las acarició suavemente, fue acercando su boca a la de ella hasta que por fin unieron sus labios en ese beso que ambos buscaba desde hace años. Se separaron lentamente, aun con sus ojos cerrados escuchó como Akane le susurraba un _Te amo_ en respuesta al que él dijo anteriormente, y no pudo evitarlo, la volvió a besar. Cuando volvieron a separarse Ranma estaba riendo.

– Es increíble que te haya pedido matrimonio antes de atreverme a besarte.

– Y dos veces.

Ranma rió – Corrijo entonces, es increíble que te haya pedido matrimonio dos veces antes de atreverme a besarte.

– Tranquilo – Akane lo besó fugazmente – tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día.

Fin.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Nueva historia, la tenía escrita hace mucho, solo arregle algunos detalles, espero les haya gustado. El truco con el hilo dental espero se haya entendido, en verdad sirve, por si necesitan usarlo.

Iba a subirla ayer pero ocurrió un evento importante que no podía posponer o faltar. Intente subirla hoy temprano pero la página me dio muchos problemas, en fin espero la disfruten

Como siempre mi Twitter: **nube_escarlata** , ahí escribo siempre cuando publicaré algo. Un saludo a NanDO, Melany B.I. y a Valeria_A, ustedes siempre están por ahí en twitter, respondiendo o dándole me gusta a los Tweet. No quise poner sus nombres de usuarios completos por respeto a su privacidad. Gracias por estar siempre presentes, y a los que en algún momento también respondieron o le dieron me gusta a algo también gracias 3.

Con esto despido mi periodo de vacaciones, se me hizo cortisimo, esperaba estar más presente pero ocurrió _algo_ que me alejó de todo esto, espero arreglar mejor mis tiempos este semestre para poder seguir escribiendo. Pero bueno sin mas, me despido.

Besitos.

Escrito: 15/06/2017, mientras debía estudiar para mi última prueba de Formulación de Proyectos.

Editado: 21-22/07/2017, antes y después de un parcelazo con mis primos.


End file.
